Energy generation, distribution, and/or consumption systems (“energy-related systems”) are complex. Such systems typically involve a multiplicity of energy producers and energy consumers tied together by way of a complex web of energy distribution channels or energy transporters. The complexity of such systems is further increased when one considers that many, if not all, energy producers themselves are complex systems that convert non-electrical energy resources such as fossil fuel, nuclear, wind power, or solar energy resources into, for example, electrical energy, and that require additional resources such as chilled water for their operation. That is, the complexity of energy-related systems is further increased if one considers the scope of such systems to include the relationships between energy producers and upstream energy production enablers that make it possible for those energy producers to operate.